


Glowing and Telling Us All They Have Planned

by iamsnowwhite



Series: Something The Prince Never Knew [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Wedding Planning, lots of fluff, mostly fluff honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsnowwhite/pseuds/iamsnowwhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clarke's father gets sick, she and Bellamy give him something he's worried he'll never get; a chance to see his daughter get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glowing and Telling Us All They Have Planned

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from a song called Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman, and I highly recommend you listen to it while reading this (although you might cry... fair warning).

Everyone thinks they’re stupid, but Bellamy would do anything for Clarke. And _this_ falls under anything.

He fell for her the moment he met her. All the neighborhood kids were at the playground on a random summer day, and a tiny blonde girl was hugging his sister after she fell off the monkey bars. Eight year old Bellamy figured that if someone could look out for his sister the way he always tried to, they were okay.

That next year, they were in the same third grade class and were best friends from day one.

In middle school, things got a little rocky... Bellamy became friends with Miller and hung out with the ‘cool boys’ a lot more than he did with Clarke. They faught a lot, but never stopped being best friends (and what best friends don’t fight?).

It was the middle of eighth grade when Bellamy realized his feelings for his best friend were more than just platonic. They went to the winter dance together and Bellamy knew right there that he would marry her one day, though he didn’t think quite so soon.

But that summer, Clarke met Finn who was charming and new and stole her heart away.

She called him her ‘boyfriend’ which, at the age of 13, meant they hung out on the weekends and held hands as they walked to the movie theater down the road.

Bellamy knew jealousy was stupid, but he couldn’t help it. Clarke was _his_ best friend first. She should love _him._

When Raven showed up on the first day of freshman year, everything went to shit. Clarke immediately slapped her (now) ex-boyfriend, asked Raven if she wanted to sit with her and Bellamy at lunch, and the two girls left him standing in the hallway with a shocked look on his face.

That summer, Bellamy finally kissed Clarke. They were fifteen and had stolen her mom’s car to go to a drive in movie late one night. She called him an idiot for not telling her his feelings sooner and she kissed him again.

They were seventeen when Clarke's dad gets sick. Some form of cancer that's so long and has so many random letters, Bellamy's sure it's made up. They spend almost all of their time together that year. Clarke is usually at the Blake's house, playing video games with Bellamy or teaching Octavia how to Dutch braid (they use Bellamy as their model and Octavia really got a kick out of that. Clarke's excuse was that he needed a haircut). When they weren't there, Bellamy went with Clarke to visit her dad in the hospital. Jake loves Bellamy, has since he first came to the Griffin house when they were in fourth grade. He helped Bellamy pick a suit to wear to homecoming freshman and sophomore year.

One day, Clarke goes to the hospital by herself and heads over to the Blake's afterwards with a giant frown on her face and tissues stuffed in her pockets.

"How's your dad?" Bellamy asked as she flopped down onto the couch next to him.

"Better. For now. We made his bucket list..."

Bellamy smiled, "What did he put on there?"

"Well... He sort of made two lists..." Clarke explained. "One of things he can realistically do, and one of things he probably can't."

Bellamy must look confused because Clarke pulled her notebook from her backpack and showed him the lists.

"He doesn't think he'll see you get married?" Bellamy asked, looking to Clarke with a somber expression.

She just shook her head.

"Well why not?"

"He only has a year, Bel... Maybe a year and a half..."

"Well we can do that."

"Are you asking me to marry you?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah," Bellamy swallowed. "I am. We'll both be eighteen in a couple months, we can give this to him."

"I know it would make him happy, but I don't want to get married for that reason alone..."

Bellamy grabbed her hands in his own, "Come on, Princess. You know I love you more than anything. Have since eighth grade, and probably before that I just didn't know what love was. There is no one else I would rather marry."

She kept her face passive, "You're serious?"

"Totally. We can do this. It's pretty much inevitable anyways. I know I'd ask you in a few years anyways." He slid off the couch and onto one knee. "Princess, will you marry me?"

"This is ridiculous, you know that right?" she's smiling.

"Of course I do. But it will make a hell of a story one day."

Her smile widened, "Then yes, I will marry you."

They both laugh as he pulls her to her feet for a bone-crushing hug that only the Blakes have mastered. He promises a ring soon and she just kisses him.

For a while, they keep it to themselves. Bellamy tells his mom in hopes that she can help him with the ring. He _definitely_ didn't expect her to silently walk over to her dresser, open the jewelry box Bellamy had never seen her open, and pull out the ring he recognized as his grandmother's.

"You're doing something amazing here, Bellamy," she had said. "I raised you right."

Bellamy invited Clarke over the next day and gave it to her. She seemed almost guilty at first, to be given a ring that meant so much to Aurora, but she and Bellamy assured Clarke that this is what they wanted.

Later that night, Bellamy gets a call from Clarke saying things did not go over so well when her mother saw the ring.

"Oh she was pissed," Clarke told him. "But then I told her we wanted to do this for dad as well as ourselves, she seemed to take it better..."

And that's how they got where they are now, doing homework and planning a wedding at the same time. Bellamy turned eighteen first, by a whole three months. And for the entire 90 days, he makes jokes about Clarke marrying 'an older man'. She pinches him a couple of times to shut him up.

School gets out for them in the middle of May, since seniors don't have any testing or have to take finals, so their planning kicks into overdrive after graduation.

Jake isn't doing so well lately, so Abby hires a wedding planner to help out and speed things along.

\---

Bellamy is taking a well deserved nap, when someone starts knocking at the door.

"Why is this locked? What the fuck..." Clarke says when he opens the door.

"Don't you have a dress fitting today?" he asks, confused.

"I do. Is your mom and O here?"

"Yeah, come on in. I'll go get them."

Clarke steps into the living room while Bellamy walks downstairs to get his mom and sister.

"Clarke asked for you guys," he says, sticking his head into the room they’re in.

"Clarke I thought you had a fitting today?" Aurora says.

"I do. I want you guys to come," she explains.

Aurora places a hand over her heart and Octavia shouts, "Cool!"

"I feel left out," Bellamy says as he walks up behind Clarke and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Perks of being the groom, I guess," Clarke laughs. "My mom and Raven are in the car, though, so we have to go."

She turns in Bellamy's arms to kiss him before the girls all head out, leaving Bellamy to continue his nap.

\---

It was just Clarke and Abby when she picked out her dress. She tried on like, six or seven dresses, but ended up going back to the first one she tried on.

It's an a-line gown that's cinched at the waist with an off the shoulder neckline. It's fairly simple, but very Clarke.

This will be the first time everyone else is seeing the dress, and the first time Clarke is trying on a gown that's actually her size (seriously she was beginning to hate dress shopping because no dress fit her boobs).

As Clarke looks in the mirror in the dressing room, her eyes start to burn from holding back her tears. She looks beautiful. She can't wait for Bellamy to see her, for her dad to see her.

She walks out to show everyone the dress and hears what sounds like someone on the phone.

"I've got your dad on FaceTime, Clarke," her mom says, handing her the phone.

Clarke looks at her father in the tiny screen and smiles wide, "Hi dad!"

"Hi baby, sorry I can't be there in person."

"Don't worry about it! You'll see it in person later. You wanna see it now?" Clarke looks at herself in the smaller screen and notices that she looks naked because the straps are so low. Then she hands the phone back to her mom who flips the camera so he can see the whole dress. Clarke does a twirl before taking back the phone.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart," he says, wiping his cheek.

"Dad, don't cry... You'll make me cry."

"I'm glad you found the perfect dress."

"Thanks, dad. I am too."

"I'll let you get back to your fitting, I've got some nurses who are waiting patiently for me to get off the phone."

"Love you, dad," Clarke blows him a kiss and he makes a show of catching it.

"Love you too, Clarke. Talk to you later."

She hits the end call button and her mom takes the phone from her. The burning is back and she turns around so no one will see her cry.

Before she knows what happened, Clarke feels Raven and Octavia's arms around her.

She lets out a watery laugh, "I'm fine guys, I'm fine."

"Bellamy is gonna think you look hot," Octavia says, looking up at her.

"You think so?" Clarke asks.

"Definitely, Griffin," Raven says. "I'd marry you."

"Now is not the time to discover your bisexuality, Raven," Octavia teases and the three of them laugh.

Octavia and Raven go sit back down and Clarke turns so her mom and future mother-in-law can see the dress again.

"It looks so much better fitted," Abby says with a big smile.

"I think you look marvelous, Clarke," Aurora says before adding, "Like a princess."

They share a laugh and Octavia groans.

"Yes, more fodder for Bellamy's canon. Where's my tiara?!" Clarke jokes.

"Are you going to have a veil?" Octavia asks. "Mom could make it!"

"Would you?" Clarke looks to Aurora, eyebrows raised and a hopeful smile.

She smiles in return, "Of course! I'd be happy to."

Soon, they all leave and Clarke heads back home with Aurora and Octavia after they drop Raven off at her house.

"Bellamy your wife is here!" Octavia screams, laughing when Bellamy wakes with a start and practically jumps off the couch.

He gives her a scowl, "She's not my wife yet, O."

Clarke sits next to Bellamy on the couch, leaning against the armrest with her legs in Bellamy's lap.

"How'd it go?" he asks, brushing some hair behind her ear.

"Good. I cried."

"Why did you cry?" he looks concerned.

"My mom FaceTimed my dad, and _he_ started crying, so _I_ started crying..."

"But the dress was good?"

"Octavia says you'll like it. Her exact words were 'Bellamy is going to think you look hot'."

He wiggles his eyebrows, making Clarke laugh, "You look hot in anything."

"You're such a guy," Clarke says, shoving his shoulder.

"I sure hope so. Or else I've been going in the wrong bathroom for years..."

Clarke laughs, "Why am I marrying such an idiot?"

He leans in to kiss her, "Because I'm hot."

"We've got the cake tasting tomorrow, in case you forgot," Clarke says when he pulls away.

"How could I forget about cake?"

"One month, Bel... Four weeks and we'll be married..."

"I feel like we should be more stressed out..."

She shrugs, "The only things we have left to do is the cake and my dress. And my shoes too but those things are all manageable. I swear the wedding planner is an actual angel."

"I agree. She's scary good at this..."

"For what my mom is paying her she should be."

Bellamy nods before pulling Clarke onto his lap, "Take a nap with me?"

"You were just napping when we got back!"

"You can never nap too much, Princess."

\---

"Lemon is out," Clarke says as she quickly gulps down her water.

"Yeah that shit is gross," Clarke kicks his shin. "That _stuff_ is gross."

"I liked the lemon," Abby says.

"Mom you're freaking weird," Clarke tells her before shoving another bite of cake in her mouth. "Okay, red velvet is it."

Bellamy takes a bite himself, "Definitely. That's awesome."

"Well it is your wedding," Abby says, sighing dramatically but giving herself away after she smiles when Clarke and Bellamy laugh.

They place their order for their cake before Clarke asks if she can take a piece of red velvet.

"I want to bring it to dad," she explains when Abby gives her a strange look.

"Honey, he might not be feeling well enough for cake."

"Then he'll appreciate the gesture!" Clarke snaps as she heads for her car.

Bellamy gets in after her and she speeds out of the parking lot towards the hospital.

"Your mom is just trying to be nice, Clarke," Bellamy says.

She sighs, "I'm just annoyed okay? I try to do something nice that will make my dad feel included and she shuts me down."

"Princess you're doing everything you can."

"I know... It's just hard," she says as she merges onto the highway.

"I know, Princess. Nobody should have to go through this."

"Thanks, Bel."

"For what?" he asks.

"For proposing," she tells him. "He's so excited for the wedding. I am too."

"I think Octavia is more excited than anyone," Bellamy laughs.

"She's just excited to rub it in Miller's face that she's your best woman and not him."

"Yeah that sounds like my little sister."

They both laugh.

"I overheard my mom on the phone saying that she thinks we won't last," Clarke says after a moment.

"What a bitch!" Bellamy says. "Wait am I allowed to say that?"

"When you're talking about my mom? Yes."

They park in the parking garage at the hospital and head to her father's floor. Most of the nurses at the nurses station know Clarke and Bellamy by now, so they just wave and head down the hall to his room.

"Hey dad, we brought you some cake from our tasting today," Clarke says after they walk into the room and make sure he's awake. "Are you feeling up to eat?"

"I'd love some cake," he says as Bellamy sits in his usual chair by the bed and Clarke sits by her father's feet. "What kind did you guys decide on?"

"Red velvet," Bellamy answers, a big smile on his face.

"Mom wanted lemon," Clarke says and they all make a disgusted face.

"We had white cake at our wedding," Jake takes a huge bite of the cake.

Clarke groans, "That's so boring, dad!"

"It had raspberry filling," he defends.

"Why didn't we think of that!? That sounds good!" Bellamy whines.

Clarke rolls her eyes, "Better than cream cheese icing?"

"You got me there."

Clarke and Bellamy stay at the hospital for a while longer, talking with Jake about the wedding. They joke about how Abby is freaking out and Clarke gives her father all the details from the rest of her dress fitting.

They leave when Clarke starts to notice how tired her dad looks.

"You think I could stay over tonight?" Clarke asks once she and Bellamy get back into her car.

"Of course. Everything okay?"

"I just don't want to go home to an empty house. I know my mom is probably back at work."

"Well my bed is big enough for the both of us."

"You're so fucking weird."

The next three weeks speed by. Clarke has the last of her dress fittings, and Octavia is the one to find the perfect shoes for her to wear when they're out shopping one day.

Wells flies out to spend the week before the wedding with Clarke and she asks him to one of her bridesmaids (he's still working on how to make that title seem masculine). She’s so happy that he was able to make the trip back to Denver. Ever since he and his father moved to California, Clarke hasn’t seen her friend as much as she would have liked.

Not surprising to anyone, Abby is freaking the fuck out the week before the wedding. Clarke has no idea why... Everything is in order, the wedding planner has done her job...

Clarke is there when her mother talks to her dad’s doctors about him attending the wedding. It takes some begging, but they eventually relent saying there is no way they would let him if his wife wasn’t a doctor.

He hasn’t been walking much lately because he’s very weak, so Clarke holds onto his arm as they do a couple laps around his floor.

She spends the night before the wedding at the hospital with her dad. She brought the scrapbook her mother made (yeah, Abby Griffin scrapbooks that shocks everyone) of Clarke from when she was born, to her tenth birthday. Since Jake took most of the pictures in the book, he knows the story behind each one.

“Is mom gonna make one for my wedding?” Clarke asks.

“I bet she’s already started,” Jake replies with a chuckle.

Clarke smiles and gets her phone from her bag, “Well we better give her some good pictures to put in it then.”

She holds the camera out in front of them and rests her head on her dad’s shoulder. First, they take a selfie just smiling, but Jake insists they take a goofy one as well. Clarke sticks her tongue out to the side while Jake does a duck face and they laugh for a good two minutes after they take the picture.

That night, she sleeps on a cot that a nurse brings into the room.

\---

Her mother gently shakes her awake the next morning and they quietly leave the room and head home. After Clarke gets ready, Abby will head back to the hospital to help her husband.

When they get back to their house, Octavia, Aurora, Raven, and Wells are already there.

Octavia and Raven shove the adults into the living room and insist they make breakfast. According to Octavia, she can make the ‘best waffles you’ll ever stuff in your face’, and Raven puts herself on eggs and bacon duty. Wells offers to make smoothies and Clarke tells them all to hurry up because she’s starving.

“Hey Aurora,” Clarke calls to the other room. “What do you think Bellamy and Miller are doing back at your house?”

She hears the woman sigh, “I don’t want to know, Clarke. I don’t want to know.”

Clarke laughs, hopping onto the counter to watch her friends make breakfast.

As it turns out, Octavia's waffles are _fantastic,_ and Raven got the bacon to just the right crispiness (Abby tends to burn it claiming she likes it that crunchy). Wells put some raspberries in Clarke's smoothie because he knows they're her favorite. By the end of the meal, Clarke is beyond full.

Next, Clarke lets Octavia do her hair because she's finally mastered the braids Clarke showed her. In the end, it's a half-up, half-down hairstyle with two braids coming together in the back and held in place with a sparkly hair pin that matches the belt Clarke's wearing with her dress. It looks amazing.

Abby and Aurora do Clarke's makeup while the other girls and Wells get dressed.

Aurora excuses herself to her car to get the veil she made, and when Clarke sees it she's in awe. It’s really long and will drag behind Clarke when she walks. "Your dress doesn't have a train so I figured this would look great," Aurora explains. It also has beading near where it pins into Clarke's hair. It's lovely and Clarke can't thank Aurora enough.

Finally, Clarke slips into her dress and zips up the back. Once her shoes are on (they're bright blue to be used as her something blue) and everything is in place, she walks down to the living room.

She rolls her eyes when her mom starts crying, trying not to cry herself. Wells tells her how beautiful she looks and Raven says she looks smoking hot. Octavia whistles.

"Mom, can I go with you to get dad?" Clarke asks when her mother grabs her keys.

"Honey, you're already in your dress."

"So? I wanna see him."

She sighs, giving in, "You better not wrinkle your dress in the car."

Clarke smiles and tells everyone she'll see them later before leaving with her mother.

The drive to the hospital is short since traffic isn't too heavy at eleven in the morning, and they make it there in twelve minutes (Abby timed it).

Clarke probably gets weird looks as she walks through the hospital in a wedding dress but she doesn't care, she's happy and can't wait to see her dad.

The nurse at the nurses station tells her that she looks amazing as they walk to his room and Clarke thanks her.

Clarke can see the moment her dad notices her standing in the doorway, his face lights up like she hasn't seen it in the nearly two years he's been sick. She's so glad they're doing this. He's so happy. If nothing else, he will get to walk his daughter down the aisle and have one good day to remember while they continue his treatment.

"You look so beautiful, sweetheart," he says, standing shakily from his bed. Clarke rushes over to him to help him balance on his feet and he beams at her.

"Do you think Bellamy will like it?" she asks, returning his smile.

"He'd be a fool not to."

"Jake, let's get your suit on," Abby says, making her way over to them with the hanger in her hand.

Clarke sits on the bed while her parents slowly but surely walk to the bathroom.

She can't help but smile when she sees her dad all dressed up and fancy. He's thin, and his suit hangs off him, but he still looks good.

"You ready to go?" Abby asks the both of them and Jake nods.

"Wait, we have to do something first," Clarke says, opening the camera app on her phone.

She squeezes herself in between her parents and holds her phone as far away as she can. They all smile as she snaps the first one, but as always, a goofy selfie must follow. Clarke's phone should be out of memory by the end of the day. She's already taken over a hundred selfies with her friends this morning. Even some with Aurora as they did their makeup.

"Now we can go," Clarke says, looping her arm through her father's and walking down the hall.

When they get to the venue, they take pictures. Octavia insists that Clarke and Raven do the 'Charlie's Angels' pose with her and Clarke takes one with Wells where he's holding her bridal style (fitting right) and they're making silly faces. Then they take the serious ones; ones of Clarke by herself with her bouquet, Clarke and her parents, and especially Clarke and her father. From what the photographer showed them, the photos look pretty good.

Everyone goes inside but Octavia and Aurora when it's time for the groom's pictures.

While they're waiting for the ceremony to start, Clarke looks in the mirror at herself. She's never been this dressed up before, and she supposes you're meant to look your best at your wedding, but it's just different. She's usually comfortable in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She really does look like a princess today. The necklace her mother gave her (her something borrowed) shines in the sunlight filtering in from the window. It's a simple, single pearl necklace on a silver chain that matches her pearl earrings. The veil is her something new, and bracelet on her wrist is her something old. It had been her grandmother's. Clarke's not sure why people make such a fuss over a wedding, shouldn't the marriage be the good part? But when she sees her dad's smile, she gets it. She'd marry Bellamy in the courthouse, but this party is for her dad. And she couldn't be more happy that she's doing it.

Abby comes into the room and tells them that it's time. Raven and Wells leave first, leaving Clarke and her father alone in the room.

"You're an amazing daughter, Clarke," her father tells her as she helps him stand. "For giving me all of this."

"I'd do anything for you dad. I can't do anything about you being sick, but I can make you smile through it." Clarke stares up at the ceiling, trying to blink away her tears.

"You've found a good one in Bellamy, since he's willing to do this for you."

"We were going to get married one day anyway, why not now? And it was actually his idea."

"Well he'll take care of you when I'm gone, that much I know."

"Dad don't talk like that," her voice cracks and she starts blinking rapidly again.

"One day I'll be gone, Clarke. And that day is definitely sooner than I would like, but all I want is for you to be happy. He can give you that. You're always happy when you're with him."

Clarke wraps her arms around her father's neck and hugs him tightly, "I can't cry, dad. This makeup took an hour."

"Well let's go then, Bellamy's waiting."

They start walking towards the door, Clarke using the height her heels give her to rests her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, dad."

"I love you too, Clarke."

They make it to the double doors where Raven, Octavia, Miller, and Wells are still waiting. Wells is walking Octavia down the aisle because Raven requested to walk by herself. Once Miller heard Raven was walking herself, he wanted to as well.

"You ready, Griffin?!" Raven whisper-shouts, and Clarke knows what she's doing.

Before any soccer match their senior year, Raven and Clarke had the same routine.

"Hell yeah," Clarke whispers quietly.

"I said are you ready, Griffin?!"

"Hell yeah!" she says a little louder.

"I can't hear you, Griffin!"

"I'm ready, Reyes!" Clarke says, maybe a little too loud but who cares. It's her wedding day after all.

Raven lifts her hand and Clarke smacks it as hard as she can and keeps going around until they high five a second time near their hips. They share a laugh before the music starts and Octavia and Wells slip through the double doors.

A few moments later, Miller goes, then Raven.

Clarke takes a deep breath as the music switches. She feels her dad squeeze her hand and she looks to him with a smile before the doors swing open.

She locks eyes with Bellamy almost immediately and watches as the polite smile on his face fades into what she can only call awe. Her smile widens as she gets closer to him. She's known Bellamy for as long as she can remember, but it's like she's seeing him for the first time. She's not nervous or anxious, but it seems that her heart doesn't know that. It's beating fast in her chest, like it wants to escape her body and get to Bellamy faster.

They make it to the front row of seats and her father gives her away. Clarke helps him sit down next to Abby before she goes to stand next to Bellamy.

He smiles at her before the minister begins the ceremony.

Neither of them are really paying attention... Clarke's too busy watching Bellamy's smile. And Bellamy is too busy thinking about how beautiful his Princess looks.

However, they do notice when it's time for them to say their vows. They've written their own and Bellamy is first.

"Princess, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm so happy I will finally get to call you my wife. From the day we met I knew you were something special. With those pigtail braids and Winnie the Pooh shorts, oh man I was screwed from day one," they both laugh. "I've never met someone who can argue like you can, and that's one of the many reasons I love you. You're tough and want to be heard and you sure as hell keep me on my toes. I would do anything for you, Clarke. You ask me to jump off a bridge? I'll happily break both ankles from the landing. You're everything to me, and that's why I'm so excited to be your husband."

Clarke squeezes his hands before the minister tells her it's her turn.

"Bellamy Blake, you can be a jerk sometimes. You can be rude and tactless and snap at people. But you're so different than that with me. I am so happy that you let me past your walls and defenses and let me see how much of a teddy bear you are underneath them. You are the nicest, most thoughtful guy I could ask for," she swallows and blinks a few times. "You make me happy. You really do. If I have a bad day, you know just what to say to make me laugh and you're always going out of your way to make me smile. You're perfect for me, Bellamy Blake and I'm so glad I have you."

Bellamy smiles at her again before mouthing _I love you, Princess._

Next, they give each other the rings and Bellamy kisses the bride.

They practically run back down the aisle together and when they get outside the double doors, Bellamy pulls Clarke into a bone-crushing hug and spins her around.

Then, they're off to sign the marriage license and take pictures.

Clarke jumps onto Bellamy's back and the photographer catches the moment they both tip their heads back in laughter. After taking a picture where Clarke is lying on a bench while Bellamy stands behind her, Bellamy removes her shoe while she gives him a questioning look.

"We have to take a picture fit for a princess," Bellamy explains.

Clarke rolls her eyes, "You just _had_ to make me Cinderella."

He just smiles. She sits up on the bench and sticks her bare foot out so he can slip back on her heel. The photographer snaps a few pictures and then they see Jake and Abby walking outside.

"Dad! Come get in the pictures!" Clarke calls to him.

He smiles as he makes his way over to the newlyweds. Then, he stands between them and the photographer takes some more pictures.

Clarke looks over at her father, and notices a brightness in his eyes. He always smiles when Clarke comes to visit him, but you can still see the sickness in his eyes. They're usually darker with bags under them from his lack of sleep. But now- today- his eyes shine as bright as Clarke has ever seen them. He's truly happy today. It makes her feel amazing to know that she's given him this day, this happiness. She knows that they won't be able to give him anything else on his list- like holding his first grandchild- but he will always have this wedding.

Once they're done with pictures, they all head inside for the reception.

Bellamy is very glad he and Clarke practiced their first dance beforehand, because he sucks at slow dancing. He's a little nervous as the music starts, but as he stares down at his wife's smiling face, he's not so nervous anymore. Eventually, she rests her cheek against his chest and they just sway to the music.

"We're married," he whispers happily.

Clarke lifts her head to look at him with a huge smile on her face, "I can't believe we did this."

"I'm so glad we did though."

"Me too. I couldn't ask for a better husband."

"Does this mean you're Mrs. Blake now?" Bellamy raises an eyebrow and smirks.

"Not a chance," Clarke says with a laugh as the song comes to an end.

Suddenly, Bellamy's eyes widen and he has a mischievous grin on his mouth, "Cake time?"

"Cake time."

When they go to cut the cake, Clarke assures Bellamy that they will get the largest piece. They don't know this, but Raven and Miller have placed bets on whether or not Bellamy and Clarke will be smashers.

As Clarke and Bellamy get their forkfuls of cake to feed to one another, Clarke does exactly what she told Bellamy not to do (and earned Raven twenty dollars). She dropped the bite of cake into her hand and smeared it all over Bellamy's lips and chin. She tried to run away afterwards, but Bellamy has longer legs and caught up to her with two big strides, wrapping his arms around her waist as she shrieks loudly.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that, Princess," he says, planting a sloppy kiss to her cheek, successfully transferring the cake from his face to hers.

Abby doesn't look pleased, but Jake and Aurora are practically cackling.

After everyone eats their cake, it's time for the father-daughter dance.

Clarke helps her father stand and leads him to the dance floor. She let him pick the song they dance to and hasn't heard what he's chosen yet. This will be the first time.

When the first note of the song plays, Clarke almost starts crying. She knows it immediately. It's a song called _'Cinderella'_ (oddly fitting and yet more fodder for Bellamy). But it's the only song Jake taught Clarke to play on the piano when they used to have one in the living room at their house. She should have known he'd pick this song.  

She wraps her arms tightly around her father's neck and clings to him as they dance. As the song continues, she does indeed start crying.

_Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll be gone..._

She buries her face in his neck and tries not to think how true those words are. Except she's not the one who will be gone... Clarke cannot imagine a world without her father. Who would she call when she has a ridiculous story to tell? Who would set things right when she and her mother fight? Who's going to fix her car when it starts making noises again? Who will she marathon the original Star Wars trilogy with every summer?

How does she live without him?

"It's okay, Clarke," he says quietly.

She doesn't respond, knowing her voice would give out if she tried. So she just lets him continue.

"I've had such a great day today, you know that don't you? I'm sorry we didn't catch it sooner, and I'm sorry I have to leave you like this. I'm glad I got to be here for this, though. Always remember this day, okay? When I'm gone, remember how much fun you had taking your pictures with Bellamy, and how delicious the cake was. Remember me walking you down the aisle and the way Bellamy looked at you the whole time. This day is special, Clarke."

She takes a deep breath, "But I'll also remember everything else, dad. Like when we went camping back in 2010 and we pretended we didn't notice mom take the car and drive to a hotel in the middle of the night. And when you taught me to ride a bike by tying a piece of twine to the seat of the bike," they both let out watery laughs. "Like that would help me balance at all. It's not just today, dad. It's everyday. It's all the good days."

She lifts her head to look at him and he smiles, "Oh now your makeup is ruined."

"I don't care." she sniffs. "I love you dad. You're not gone yet, it's not midnight."

He puts his hand on the back of her head and she rests it against his shoulder again.  

The song ends and neither of them make any move to separate. Eventually, Clarke takes her father's hand and leads him out of the reception hall. They sit together on a couch out in the hall and she cries into his dress shirt while he keeps his arms wrapped tightly around her.  

"God, dad, why'd you pick that song?" Clarke asks jokingly. He laughs and she can feel the rumble in his chest. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than I have in years."  

"Don't you lie to me."

He sighs, "I'm a little tired, but I suppose I'm always that way."

Bellamy exits the reception hall and starts walking towards them, followed by Abby a minute later.

"Guess it's time for that ball now," Jake says as he stands from the couch. Clarke smiles at him and her mother takes his hand, leading him back to their table.

"You okay, Princess?" Bellamy asks once they're alone.

She nods.

Bellamy grabs her hand and pulls her to her feet. His arms are around her before she knows what happens and he's holding her close.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Bellamy says. "Go through the Taco Bell drive thru. That always makes you feel better."

Clarke barks out a laugh, "Leave our own wedding to go to Taco Bell?"

"Why not?"

"I think it would be a little rude to leave this early, but we can definitely do that later," she says, walking towards the reception.

When they get back inside, the music has changed speed, and all their friends are ushering the happy couple to the dance floor.

It's the funniest thing, watching them all dance. Octavia dances as any 15 year old would and Bellamy has a watchful eye on her. While Miller, the guy who usually stands as still as a statue with his arms crossed at his chest, is a surprisingly good dancer. Raven just goes crazy, and she brings Clarke into it too. They're jumping around- as well as they can in heels- and moving to the beat. Sometime during the dancing, Clarke slips her shoes off and stashes them back at the head table before going back to dancing.

Of course Octavia catches the bouquet. Clarke wouldn't have had it any other way. They both laugh at the disgruntled look on Bellamy's face and he rolls his eyes.

When Bellamy throws the garter, Octavia pretends to trip so it will land in Miller's outstretched hands. He shouts how he was tricked into catching it, but Bellamy says there are no take backs.

There's more dancing after that, and Bellamy sneaks some more bites of cake.

It's getting late when Abby comes to Clarke to tell her that she has to take her father back to the hospital. Clarke wants to go with them, but Abby insists she stay and have fun. She only agrees after her father gives her the okay, telling her that he will be fine and she'll see him in a couple of days.

The party continues late into the night and Clarke and Bellamy finally leave when he starts complaining about being uncomfortable in his tux. When they get outside, they’ve found that Raven and Octavia have totally decked out Clarke's car.

The back windshield says _'HE PUT A RING ON IT'_ in hot pink window marker and the cans that dangle from the back bumper have crowns painted on them. They don't notice until they walk around the car to get in, but the rear passenger side window says _'Princess'_ while the rear driver's side window says _'Prince'._ The backseat is filled with balloons of every color and there is a bride and groom cake topper dangling in the rearview mirror.

"When did you guys do this?" Bellamy asks.

"While you guys were taking pictures," Octavia says with a devilish grin.

Clarke leans closer to Bellamy but whispers so they can all hear, "They have too much power."

"Just feel lucky we didn't put confetti in the AC," Raven laughs. "Because we could have."

"Yes thank you for not causing hundreds of dollars of damage to my car," Clarke deadpans.

"Well, we're out of here!" Bellamy says, opening the passenger door for Clarke.

She waves to everyone who is waiting outside and they all start cheering. Bellamy climbs in and quickly starts the engine.

"We still going to Taco Bell?" he asks as he starts driving.

"Is that even a question?"

At first, the girl in the drive thru window gives them a weird look, then she offers her congratulations and Clarke and Bellamy can only laugh.

They head back to Clarke's house after getting their food. Abby is sleeping at the hospital tonight so they will have the house to themselves.

"I've always wondered," Bellamy begins as they walk into the house. "Do parents think it's weird when they leave their child's wedding? They're pretty much sending their kid off to have sex..."

"Unless their child is asexual," Clarke says, getting two Dr. Peppers out of the fridge (she never buys drinks at Taco Bell, their drinks are shit).

"Well that's true."

"But that is weird... Pretty much everyone has sex on their wedding night... Our parents _have_ to know that." She shudders dramatically as she leads Bellamy up the stairs to her room.

He sets their bag of food on her bed and takes off his tux jacket, draping it across the back of the chair by her desk. Clarke carefully removes her veil (which had been ever so neatly pinned up so the train wouldn't get stepped on at the reception) and lays it gently on her dresser. Then, with a bit of difficulty because of her dress, Clarke sits criss cross on her bed.

"Best wedding day ever," she says, taking a bite of her taco.

Bellamy laughs and grabs his own food from the bag, "Correct me if I'm wrong, Princess, but isn't this your first wedding day?"

"Your point?"

"You don't have much to compare it to."

"And I never will."

He smiles at her, "I love you, Princess."

"I love you too, Bel," she tells him. "So what did you and Miller do this morning after your mom and O came over here?"

"Well, since we had to be at the venue at one, we got up at... Eleven, I think? We played video games for a little bit and ate that leftover pizza from the other night. What'd you guys do?"

"Umm, my mom woke me up at around seven and we drove home from the hospital. Then your sister and Raven made breakfast-"

"Did O make waffles!?" Bellamy interrupts.

"Yeah."

"Dang it! She makes the best waffles! I missed out..."

"Hey, you got to sleep until eleven. You have no room to talk, mister."

"Alright alright, what happened after breakfast?"

"You sister did my hair, so all that braiding we did on you really paid off obviously," Clarke turns so he can see the braids. "And then it took an hour to do my makeup. And only one song to ruin it, but whatever. Then I put my dress on and went to get my dad."

"What did he do when he saw you in your dress?" Bellamy asks, crumpling up a taco wrapper and tossing it back into the bag.

Clarke smiles, recalling the smile on her father's face, "He was so happy. Like elated he didn't cry like my mom did, but I've never seen him as happy as he was today."

"We did our job then."

"I suppose we did."

She smiles brightly at him and he returns it with ease. Clarke pops open her can of soda, taking a large sip before letting out a belch.

"Cute," Bellamy deadpans.

"You say that because you couldn't do any better," Clarke retorts.

"Let me get this straight, my wife- who is still wearing her wedding dress- is challenging me to a burping contest?" he raises an eyebrow.

Clarke shrugs, "Sounds like a typical Friday night to me..."

"You're on, Princess."

Bellamy grabs his soda from the bedside table and opens it. He gives Clarke a determined glare before taking a huge gulp of Dr. Pepper. He places a hand on his chest and belches.

"Weak," Clarke boos, holding up a thumbs down.

"Fine. Your turn."

Clark makes a show of taking a _small_ sip of soda before letting out a _huge_ belch.

"That was deep!" Bellamy laughs, they high five. "You win, Princess. I can't top that..."

"I'm awesome," Clarke says, taking her last nacho out of the bag and dipping it into the cheese.

Bellamy balls up the wrapper and tosses it into the bag along with the plastic cup the cheese came in. Clarke starts to stand to take the bag to the trash, but Bellamy stops her.

"I got it. You sit tight, Princess."

He walks towards her bedroom door.

"Where are you going? I have a trash can in here..." Clarke reminds him.

"Excuse me for growing up poor, but you never throw away food in your room. Ain't nobody got time for ants..."

"What does that have to do with you being poor?" she laughs.

"Being poor means you have to learn that the hard way, and kill them yourself too. Exterminators are expensive... You have no idea how many ear wicks I've killed in O's room..."

"Ew! I've slept in that room!" Clarke scoffs at the smirk on his face. "Just go throw the trash away, garbage man."

He bows, "As you wish, your highness."

"You're an asshole!" she calls after him once he leaves the room, but he hears the smile in her voice.

She moves to the edge of the bed and swings her legs over. When Bellamy comes back into the room moments later, he stands between her legs and she grabs onto his hands.

"You're my husband," she smiles up at him.

"I think we've established that already, Princess."

"Oh yeah? Well have we established how handsome you look in a tux?"

His smirk is back, "You think I'm handsome, Princess?"

She nods.

"Well you're quite the looker yourself."

"Way to make a girl feel special," she laughs.

"I can think of a few more ways to do that," he tells her.

"You can?"

"Mmhmm," he hums. "What if I told you that when those doors opened and I first saw you, I thought I was dreaming? You'd never looked so beautiful to me."

"Well that's cause I'm all dressed up."

He shakes his head, "Nope. It was your smile. I swear if someone had asked me, I wouldn't have even known my own name."

Clarke drops Bellamy's hands and places hers on the back of his neck so she can pull him to her for a kiss.

"Do you remember it now?" she asks after she pulls away.

He seems to think about her question, "Is it Mr. Griffin? Something like that..."

Clarke throws her head back with laughter, "God, I love you so much."

"How much?"

"Why don't I show you?" she says, lowering her voice.

He smirks briefly before she kisses him again, pushing her fingers into his hair and tugging lightly. He groans softly and she slides her tongue past his lips.

Bellamy slides his hands up her thighs, over her hips, and around to her back to find the zipper of her dress.

"Wait," she says against his lips. "I don't want the dress to wrinkle."

She stands from the bed, pushing him back in doing so. She turns around and his fingers find the zipper of the dress, pulling it down until the dress falls further down her shoulders. Stepping out of the fabric, she walks over to her closet and finds the hanger for the dress. Once that's tucked away, she turns around to find Bellamy standing right behind her.

This time, she smirks at him as she kisses him and walks him back towards her bed.

His knees buckle as they hit the edge of the bed and he falls so he's sitting on the bed.

"What the fuck is that?" he asks, staring at what he _thinks_ is her bra.

"It's a sticky bra," she explains. "So you don't see the band in the back..."

She peels the thing off and almost laughs at his confused expression.

"Doesn't that _hurt?_ " he watches as she throws the bra aside.

"It's not _that_ sticky," she tells him.

His gaze goes from her breasts to her face, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear any of that. All I know is... Boobs."

"Oh my god... Every time, Bellamy? Really?"

"They're nice boobs."

"You don't have anything to compare them to," she echoes his words from earlier.

"And I never will."

She rolls her eyes before leaning down to kiss him. Her fingers work on undoing the buttons on his dress shirt while his hands settle on her waist.

Once his shirt is unbuttoned, Bellamy let's it slide off his shoulders before breaking the kiss to pull off his undershirt.

Clarke's hands immediately land on his stomach and he raises an eyebrow at her questioningly.

"They're nice abs," she defends.

"Before school weight lifting isn't so bad after all then," he says, voice low.

Clarke pushes him back so he's lying on the bed and he moves up so his head is resting on a pillow. She straddles his hips and kisses him again.

His hand reaches up to cup her breast and she sighs into his mouth when his thumb brushes over her nipple.

She places her hands on either side of his shoulders to steady herself as he starts running his lips along her jaw and down her neck, leaving open mouth kisses to her collarbone.

Her back arches when he takes one of her nipples into his mouth. When she gets her senses about her, she reaches down to unbuckle his belt.

She huffs in frustration when she can't undo it, "I need you, Bellamy."

She thinks she hears him say 'don't have to ask me twice' under his breath as his hands dart down to his belt. He unbuckles it quickly and unbuttons his pants too. They both lift their hips so he can kick off his pants and boxers.

Clarke moves her hand down his chest and stomach before taking him in her hand. She smirks in satisfaction when his breath hitches.

She strokes him a few times before climbing off his lap to remove her panties, then she goes right back to where she was before.

She grabs his cock and guides him into her entrance, slowly sinking down onto him. Bellamy has to take a calming breath because _she's so fucking wet._

"Fuck, Clarke," he groans.

"That's the idea," she says breathlessly before she begins rocking her hips.

Needless to say, Bellamy is very happy Clarke has been on birth control since before they started having sex when they were 16. She said something about it helping with her cramps or period or whatever... But Bellamy stopped listening and started daydreaming as any teenage boy would when their girlfriend tells them there is no need for him to buy condoms.

He meets her thrusts as she leans forward to kiss him. Well, not so much kissing as sighing and breathing heavily into each other's mouths.

Bellamy feels heat building at the base of his spine at the same time Clarke reaches between them to rub her clit.

"Clarke," he breathes.

"I know."

She comes first (but only by a little bit), moaning his name with a few 'oh my gods' as her walls clench around him. He comes silently as her head rests on his shoulder.

As they try to catch their breaths, Clarke rolls onto her side and keeps one hand on Bellamy's chest.

"Married sex is so much better," he says, staring up at the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling.

Clarke just laughs.

Bellamy turns his head to look at Clarke with a smile on his face, "Are you happy?"

She closes her eyes and smiles, nuzzling her nose into the crook of his neck.

"I'll take that as a yes," he chuckles.

"I'm very happy," she tells him. "I'm happy to be your wife."

“And I’m happy to be your husband.”

She places a quick kiss to his shoulder and Bellamy knows she’ll fall asleep as soon as she closes her eyes. He pulls her comforter up over them while she snuggles further into his side. A smile appears on his face before he knows what happened.

His life is great. At this very moment, he’s falling asleep with his wife who loves him more than anything. He doesn’t have a care in the world.

They may be stupid, but they’re stupid and happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> So for some reason I have a lot of ideas for this universe so there might be some more one shots after this...


End file.
